DIW
Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW) (formely Insane Pro Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling promotion produced by Firewing0 on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 & 2009 video games. DIW was put on hiatus due to technical difficulties but returned on Sunday April 5th 2009. How DIW Started... DIW originally started under the name Insane Pro Wrestling (IPW) and featured most of the wrestlers who were in DIW when it started. The company (under the IPW name) aired promos of its debut on YouTube, but eventually the company's name was changed to Deep Impact Wrestling. On February 19th 2009, DIW purchased HardCAW TV as a secondary show to CAW is WAR. However, it was decided that the brand would be terminated due to creative differences. List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, DIW produces special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order as of , : *' Hardcore Revolution' *'InsurrXtion' *' Brawlmania II' (DIW's mega event) *'Turning Tables' *'No Limits' *'Destiny Day' *'Trifecta' (a CPV that host 3 main events) *'Divided We Brawl' (home of the 30-Man Over-the-Top-Rope match) Occasional CPVs *'12 Days of Violence' (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) Championship Belts CAW is WAR *DIW Championship (Current champion: Maxlestein) *DIW X Division Championship (Current champion: Ryan) *DIW YouTube Championship (Current champion: Johnson) *DIW World Tag Team Championship (Current champions: Stevi T & Andre Rubio) DIW CAW is WAR Roster CAW is WAR Staff * J O' Matic (Play-by-Play Commentator) * Stephen O-Zender (Color Commentator) * WCW4life0123 (DIW Dungeon Play-by-Play Commentator) * Maxx Starr ( Backstage Interviewer) * Tony (Backstage Interviewer) Wrestlers * Bonaparde * "The Machination" Chris Rock * Da Game * Dee Jay * De Fight * Diablo * D-Mack * Grand Master Bling * J. Smith * Illution * Masked Marauder * Matt * Maxlestien * Pimp Daddy Reign * Reaper * Ryan * Stevi T * S.O.S * Stevie Francis * Shadow * Shamus McCoy * The Exterminator * The Vampire Female Wrestlers * Emily * Nichole * Rebecca Steel * Krystal * Violet * Sunny Tag Teams * Masked Marauder & De Fight * Brooklyn Elite (D-Mack & Matt) * Jamaica Tropica (Dee Jay & S.O.S) * Necro & C.Haos * Blood Lust (Maxlestein, Reaper, & Shadow) Managers and Valets * Emily - valet/wife of Stevi T * Nichole - valet/girlfriend of Exterminator * Krystal - manager of Stevie Francis Unassigned Wrestlers Inactive talent *'De Fight': Heart surgery, expected to return in four months. *'Nichole': Maternal leave, expected to return in two months. *'Emily T' *'Bronx & Sanchez': Yet to debut DIW Dungeon roster * C. Haos * Necro * Sean Low Jr. * The Zanzabars * Robbie Kean * Darren Mathews * Tanto * Quick Silver Extras Recurring Segments * The Crap Shoot! - with Stephen O-Zender (TBD if this will still happen) * Ryan's Rundown - with Ryan (exclusive to CAW is WAR) Theme * Rise Up by Drowning Pool (2009-Current) Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/firewing0 : Creator's youtube channel *http://z8.invisionfree.com/DeepImpactWrestling: DIW Forums